


Erosion

by ragnarok89



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon - Manga, Dark, Drabble, Dubcon Kissing, Enemies, Foe Yay, Halloween, Internal Conflict, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, One Shot, POV Alternating, Psychological Warfare, Revenge, Short One Shot, Succession Contest Arc (Hunter X Hunter), Trapped, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 23:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21089684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. "I don’t know why I haven’t killed you sooner, chain user…”





	Erosion

He didn't know how exactly this moment came to be— with the leader of the Phantom Troupe in his sights, his hands, _clawing greedily _into Kurapika's tuxedo sleeves— and him shoving the chain user against closed doors. And it was Chrollo with one of his hands closing in on Kurapika's neck, the coppery scent of the Spider's bloodlust swirling with a heady uneasiness in the room that allowed Kurapika's brain to shut down.

Chrollo murmured something in the chain user's ear, assured to make Kurapika see red, a bright scarlet cloud in his eyes. Kurapika found himself frozen; he didn't resist against the Spider. _Of all times, this one moment, _he couldn't find the strength, _couldn't _convince his brain to restart. All precision, tactics, and strategies to incapacitate disappeared from his mind. The distance between himself and the Spider grew smaller and smaller, his palms pressed softly on the doors supporting their bodies. Kurapika couldn't stop the sharp gasp coming out when Chrollo crept his hands up the chain user's chest.

"I don't know why I haven't killed you sooner, chain user…" The Spider smiled coldly at Kurapika's uncertain, flustered face, "you speak of vengeance, you speak of vanquishing me and my spiders, and yet…you make it _so_ easy for me to catch you."

His eyes burning, his teeth grit, Kurapika found himself gazing into Chrollo's blackened eyes, steel-sharp, spiraling almost endlessly. His pulse quickened, and he parted his throbbing mouth silently.

"You're wrong. I can…and I will _kill you_, Chrollo. Make no mistake." Kurapika spoke, his voice worn yet thick with venom, hatred, unease, and a silent yearning.

Cold satisfaction masked Chrollo's features, leaning closer so that his lips brushed against Kurapika's, such contact both sickening and inviting. His mind was telling him, to run, _run_, move and _fight_, but the Spider's mouth fell upon his.

If only for a second or so, Kurapika was lost, and then found. 


End file.
